


Ma sei diventato scemo?

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: - Non saprei, quando oggi ti hanno chiesto se ti sarebbe piaciuto avermi con te alla Ferrari hai detto che preferisci stare con Kimi, ora invece scappi da lui e mi rapisci! - Rispose malizioso e sferzante sempre guardandolo negli occhi da vicino.Sebastian fa i salti mortali in conferenza per non far capire quanto sarebbe felice di avere Lewis con lui in squadra e Lewis in un attimo butta tutto a quel paese e lo getta in un evidente panico da imbarazzo!Cosa sarà successo poi di sera dopo la conferenza? Cosa c'era dietro quel discorso?





	Ma sei diventato scemo?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: ok, mi sono avvicinata al mondo dei motori ed ora sono cazzi per tutti! No vabbè, mi è bastato guardare alcune foto di Sebastian Vettel e Lewis Hamilton per capire che questi due non la raccontano in giro.  
> Approfondito un po’ e mi si è aperto un mondo pazzesco ed enorme!  
> Giusto a titolo informativo, è la fic di ‘confidenza’ con la ship, però conoscendomi arriveranno altre. Non mi sono ancora informata bene su di loro perché ieri li ho scoperti, di notte ci ho scritto ed oggi pubblico, per cui metto le mani avanti ed è proprio il primissimo approccio con loro. Però sono così persi uno per l’altro e così belli insieme!  
> La fic si rifà alla conferenza di ieri (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ge9EhrcEmo) dove i due hanno fatto show, infatti nella fic c’è un riferimento a quello.  
> Comunque io devo avere per forza un radar per beccare le ship o i personaggi che potenzialmente potrebbero essere gay o che comunque si prestano alle mie folli visioni! Chiaramente è tutto inventato dalla mia testolina.  
> Buona lettura.  
> Baci Akane: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MA SEI DIVENTATO SCEMO?

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb74.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb73.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb72.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb53.png)

  
Sebastian uscì silenzioso, ma appena chiuse la porta dietro di sé sbuffò seccato. Con aria disperata si guardò intorno con la speranza di trovare qualcosa da fare e appena vide spuntare dall’angolo in fondo al corridoio dell’albergo la sua faccia seria e pensierosa col telefono in mano, Sebastian si illuminò tutto e felice come una pasqua si precipitò da lui che camminava guardando il cellulare. Lo prese prima che si accorgesse della sua presenza e lo trascinò via verso la direzione da cui veniva, in pratica ben lontano dalla sua camera, dove evidentemente era diretto.   
\- S-Seb? - Chiamò Lewis sentendosi trascinare per un braccio in un modo che era tipico di una sola persona al mondo.   
Prima che glielo strappasse via si girò cercando di opporsi, anche un po’ indispettito oltre che sorpreso e spiazzato. - Seba?! - Chiamò a voce più alta. Così Sebastian si fermò e gli mise la mano sulla bocca, l’altra dietro la nuca lasciandogli così il braccio.   
\- Ssst! - Lo zittì poco gentilmente. Lewis impallidì, per così dire visto che il suo colorito normale era piuttosto scuro, vedendo il suo viso tanto vicino e lui spalmarsi addosso così impunemente.   
\- Ma sei diventato scemo? - Chiese in inglese, la lingua che i due parlavano insieme.   
\- Dai, fammi compagnia, mi sto per sparare un colpo! - Lewis si preoccupò pensando che gli fosse successo qualcosa.   
\- Come mai? - Chiese subito serio. Sebastian altrettanto serio e sempre vicino a lui, ma senza più tenergli la testa e la bocca, rispose:   
\- Perché ho un morto per compagno di stanza! Con tutto il rispetto per i morti! - A quello Lewis capì qual era il problema e scoppiò a ridere, ovviamente rumorosamente ed ovviamente beccandosi di nuovo la mano sulla bocca e l’altra sulla nuca per tenerlo fermo e zitto. Ma Lewis continuò a ridere mentre lui si lamentava piano cercando di non farsi sentire.   
\- Kimi è mio amico. Cioè penso di esserlo in qualche modo. Però ti giuro, in quanto a passarci il tempo insieme... oddio, non mette insieme mezza parola, non ride, non fa niente! A volte mi sta bene, ma altre... sai, io sono una persona allegra, che vuole divertirsi insomma! Non sono capace di stare fermo, zitto e basta! - Lewis stava ridendo fino alle lacrime tanto che Sebastian aveva dovuto togliere la mano per non soffocarlo.   
\- Come sei esigente! Cosa deve fare uno per farti passare il tempo? - Lo disse con malizia dietro, non dovette sforzarsi molto visto che ogni volta che gli parlava i suoi occhi ne erano sempre pieni. Di quella e di desiderio. Tutto quello che nutriva per lui da un secolo.   
E Sebastian ogni volta lo coglieva e glielo ritornava uguale, forse anche più malefico.   
Infatti si avvicinò a Lewis fermo nel corridoio, lo fece finire contro il muro e lui vi si appoggiò con un sorrisino malizioso in pieno tipico flirt.   
\- Penso che tu ne abbia una vaga idea! - Sebastian appoggiò una mano al muro accanto a lui mettendosi ancor più vicino, gli bloccava il passaggio da un lato ma non aveva molta voglia di scappare da lì, Lewis. Quell’angolino del corridoio dell’hotel in quel momento era molto tranquillo e sufficientemente in penombra, per loro. Complice anche l’ora serale dove erano praticamente tutti nelle stanze o comunque usciti.   
\- Non saprei, quando oggi ti hanno chiesto se ti sarebbe piaciuto avermi con te alla Ferrari hai detto che preferisci stare con Kimi, ora invece scappi da lui e mi rapisci! - Rispose malizioso e sferzante sempre guardandolo negli occhi da vicino.   
Sebastian colpito dalla sua frase si illuminò stupito.   
\- Ehi, aspetta, io non ho detto che preferisco Kimi, ho detto che ho un bel rapporto con lui, è diverso dal dire che lo preferisco! E poi sai che dovevo dirlo, altrimenti avrebbero iniziato tutti a dire che non mi trovo bene con lui e che c’è tensione! -   
Lewis lo guardava interessato, fingendosi serio mentre lo ascoltava giustificarsi tutto preso dal discorso.   
Le mani dietro il proprio sedere, come a non opporsi a nulla di ciò che gli avrebbe potuto fare Sebastian. Aspettando anzi che facesse qualcosa, che il suo corpo non si limitasse a sfiorarlo e basta.   
\- E poi ci hai pensato tu a rivelare a tutti che la nostra relazione è migliore! Ma ti sembrava il caso di dirlo? - Lewis scoppiò finalmente a ridere appoggiando la nuca al muro.   
\- Pensi che non lo notino tutti che io e te stiamo meglio insieme di te e Kimi? -   
\- Tutti stanno meglio con chiunque piuttosto che con lui! -   
\- Ah per cui io non sono poi così speciale! Bene, allora puoi passare il tempo con chiunque piuttosto che me! - Così dicendo Lewis fingendosi offeso sgusciò via di lato per andarsene sostenuto, ma Sebastian lo afferrò velocissimo per il braccio, lo tirò e lo rimise dove era prima, poi lo bloccò con l’altra mano sul petto, lo schiacciò contro il muro e finalmente mise fine a quell’inutile conversazione baciandolo.   
Lewis voleva farlo penare ancora un po’, ma con le sue labbra addosso decise che poteva andare bene così e si arrese presto, aprendo le proprie e venendogli incontro con la lingua.   
Le bocche si fusero e si intrecciarono in un bacio che venne subito approfondito.   
Lewis si rilassò sotto il suo corpo che si appoggiò deciso, la mano dal petto alla guancia. Quando si separarono quel paio di centimetri, si guardarono negli occhi, le fronti appoggiate e dei sorrisi maliziosi accennati sulle labbra:  
\- Ed io che faccio tanta fatica a darci un’apparenza di rivali che si detestano! - Lewis scoppiò a ridere, il loro gioco davanti ai media era un classico, facevano finta di bisticciare o pizzicarsi, in certi posti dovevano addirittura far finta di essere in rapporti tesi seguendo gli ordini delle rispettive scuderie. C’era un regolamento in realtà che non gli permetteva di mostrarsi proprio grandi amici, questo succedeva per i piloti più forti delle scuderie più in vista e rivali, per esempio Ferrari e Mercedes. Non c’erano problemi se Kimi e Valtteri erano grandi amici, ma Sebastian e Lewis più che chiacchierare e scherzare insieme non avrebbero dovuto. Questa regola alcuni la rispettavano, altri se ne fregavano altamente, per esempio Alonso e Webber non ci avevano mai pensato a non dimostrare quanto si adorassero. Comunque Sebastian riuscendo ad impostarla come giochi e scherzi se la cavava, ma la gente non era stupida.  
Quando due preferivano ridere insieme piuttosto che sentire le domande dei giornalisti durante una conferenza, o quando non perdevano occasione per toccarsi l’un l’altro, era abbastanza chiaro che se a volte erano tesi o scontrosi uno verso l’altro, era perché ‘dovevano’. Il resto era tutto un gioco e dietro ad ogni gioco c’era un mondo tutto da scoprire. Un mondo che conoscevano solo loro.  
\- Questo sei tu che fatichi per detestarmi? - Chiese malizioso Lewis, come era ogni secondo della sua vita negli approcci con Sebastian.   
Sebastian ridacchiò e gli sfiorò di nuovo le labbra, lasciando quella sensazione di calore che l’attraversò su tutto il corpo.   
\- Non mi riesce molto bene eh? - Lewis riaprì il sorriso e poi tornò a spegnerlo per accogliere le sue labbra, ancora lì sulla soglia, pronte per riprendersi:   
\- Sei tu che ci tieni tanto a seguire le stupide regole della tua Ferrari... - Gli ricordò come a sottolineare che fra i due non era lui quello che cercava di controllare il loro rapporto pubblico.   
\- Se tu non vuoi dare retta alle stupide regole della tua Mercedes non è colpa mia! - Lo rimbeccò perfido. Che poi in realtà Sebastian non è che si impegnasse molto per ‘reggere il gioco’ voluto dalla Ferrari di quella rivalità fra piloti. La rivalità c’era, ma non solo. Comunque si impegnava più di Lewis, almeno un po’.  
Gli scherzi funzionavano bene.   
La mano di Lewis scivolò sul suo fianco lentamente, mentre lo implorava con i suoi bellissimi occhi neri ed espressivi di darsi una mossa.   
\- Sono troppo rigido? Mi sgridano sempre ogni volta che scherzo troppo con te... - Certo poi sgridare un tedesco serviva sempre una buona dose di coraggio.   
Lewis gli leccò le labbra non facendocela più a rimanere così a parlare.   
\- Fosse per me potremmo anche scherzare di essere fidanzati invece che rivali che non si sopportano... anche perché è chiaro che giochiamo... - Sebastian aprì la bocca ad accogliere la sua lingua, ma si ritirò prima di prenderla. Giocando ancora, appunto.   
\- E ti va di continuare a giocare da qualche parte più privata? - Chiese piano e suadente.   
\- Pensavo non lo avresti mai detto. - Rispose Lewis attaccando la bocca alla sua senza farlo scappare ancora.   
Sebastian lo accontentò e lo baciò, mentre poi gli prendeva la mano e se lo portava via verso la hall dove avrebbe chiesto un’altra camera con la scusa che Kimi russava.   
Non era una situazione tanto facile ma nemmeno tanto difficile, in realtà.  
Certo il regolamento interno delle rispettive scuderie c’era, ma non era così drammatico non seguirlo alla lettera. Si poteva spaziare abbastanza e comunque era molto a discrezione del pilota stesso, tutto sommato.   
Tanto più che poi bastava trovare una camera ed ogni cosa andava perfettamente al proprio posto. 


End file.
